pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Backyard Blitz
Plants vs. Zombies Backyard Blitz is a spin-off game developed by EA Games and published by PopCap, inspired and based on by the games in its genre, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures and the Bloons TD series. Unlike its predecessors, Backyard Blitz offers new gameplay similar to the shut-down game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It was also partly inspired by the hit franchise Bloons TD series, basing the game's maps, towers, mechanics, and upgrades onto the said series. Synopsis After Crazy Dave and his plants saved the numerous worlds in the previous game, zombies have now come back to the modern day and has invaded Dave's backyard! You must defend your house through fifty plus levels with upgradable plants and drive zombies out of your lawn once and for all. Update History Pre-Alpha 0.0.1 * First build of Plants vs. Zombies Backyard Blitz have been released! Plants and zombies have been fully coded. Due to the lack of sprites, developers had to put a temporary template that will serve as their sprites. Alpha 0.1.9 * The first generation of plants with functioning mechanics and sprites have been added in Backyard Blitz, namely Peashooter, Sunflower, Potato Mine, Chomper, Snow Pea, Repeater, Aspearagus, and Spikeweed. Beta 0.2.10 * Plants vs. Zombies Backyard Blitz is released in beta-testing stage! The second generation of plants have been added into the roster and new basic zombie enemies added. Backyard Blitz, Pool Party, and Roofside Rumble has been added as the first maps. Beta 0.3.11 * New plants, zombies, and maps have been added in this update. Ancient Egypt and Far Future is now unlockable upon reaching rank 5. Plants added are Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Cherry Bomb, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, and Gatling Pea. Beta 0.4.0 * Added the first upgrade paths to the existing plants in Backyard Blitz. Each plant in the future will have 5 path upgrades at most. Beta 0.5.1 * Hopefully the last patch in the beta-testing stage. Added Gargantuans and zombies unique to their specified map. Added Fright Express, the day & night settings to Backyard Blitz and Roofside Rumble and the sunny & foggy setting for Pool Party. Added a few more plants to the current roster. These are Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, Sun-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, and Gloom-shroom. Version 1.0 * Plants vs. Zombies Backyard Blitz is now fully released! Added new gamemodes, namely Adventure, Free Play, Sandbox, Challenges, and Zen Garden. Added 5 path upgrades to every existing plant in the game. Added Z-Tech Factory, the Wastes, and Zombopolis. Added a new challenge: Event Horizon. Version 1.0.2 * Added 2 new types of plants, Mutations and Fusions. Mutations can be randomly encountered in the Zen Garden. Fusions are plants that are made through the Mix-n'-Match machine in the garden, these inherit the statistics of their parent and also obtain a new attribute. Also added new plants. Gameplay Unlike every other games in the series, Backyard Blitz introduces new gameplay in which the player must defend through waves of zombies that follow the designated track in a selected map, much like the shut down game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures and the hit Bloons TD series. BB also introuduces a new mechanic, lives and sun. Lives are pretty much self-explanatory, the player loses a life when a zombie manages to get to the end of the track. When lives are reduced down to zero, the player automatically loses the match. Sun is the primary currency in a game, it is required to buy plants and upgrade them until they reach the end of their path upgrade. So far, 5 path upgrades are the most paths a plant can hav. Currently, there are 4 difficulty levels in BB. These are: * Easy - Game starts with 120 lives and 500 sun, zombies take 150% damage. * Casual - Game starts with 100 lives and 450 sun, zombies take 100% damage. * Hard - Game starts with 95 lives and 400 sun, zombies take 95% damage. * CRAAAAZY - Game starts with 90 lives and 350 sun, zombies take 90% damage. Rank System Rank is an essential part of BB. By obtaining enough experience points from Adventure mode, Free Play, Challenges or Zen Garden, the player's account will level up, which unlocks new content such as plants, maps, and gamemodes mentioned below. Higher scores in games will result in more experience points for the player. Gamemodes * Adventure * Free Play (Rank 15) * Challenges (Rank 25) * Zen Garden (Rank 30) * Creation (Complete Adventure) * Sandbox (Complete Adventure) Maps Maps are the central part of action in BB, each has a designated track and some unique extremeties, such as the water in Pool Party, unplantable quicksand Ancient Egypt, power tiles in Far Future, and etc. Backyard Blitz Crazy Dave's simple but neat lawn, contains no graves, weeds, and other extremeties. This map will serve as the main map in Adventure mode. Can be day or night, depending on what the player has set. Pool Party Crazy Dave's other side of his house, contains a large pool and infrequent splashes of water. Water and fog-based plants can be grown in it. Can be sunny or foggy, depending on what the player has set. Roofside Rumble Crazy Dave's roof. Extremeties are already placed Flower Pots in it, four ways to enter, and three ways to exit. Spikeweeds, spikerocks, chesterweeds, and other ground-based plants cannot be planted in the track. Ancient Egypt The arid and hot climate of the ancient Sahara desert, where quicksands occur, burying anything that comes into contact, and powerful sandstorms that pulls everything within its chaotic winds. Far Future Enter the technologically advanced world of the future, with gravity fields that slows zombies and increases plants' attack speed in it. and power tiles that empowers a plant that is placed on it. Plants in power tiles will also share their passive abilities (if they have one) and will activate their super skill whenever a plant in it has activated it (except for tier 1-3 plants). Fright Express Travel into the dystopian future of Steampunk, train tracks appear everywhere, crushing all plants and zombies alike caught in a train's wake. There is also steam, where water-based plants can be placed. Be warned though, steam bolsters a zombie's speed, but in turn it lowers their defense. Z-Tech Factory High-rise buildings and factories scattered across what once was called Suburbia, the Z-Tech facility receives exclusive orders from the future Dr. Zomboss, constructing large Z-mechs and has 2 pathways to escape. Upon creation, Z-mechs will destroy the nearest plant from it, self-detonating after, wiping the area around it of life. The Wastes The post-apocalpytic world where no one has survived the Event, the disaster that was caused by the extreme damage to the spacetime continuum, creating this world and a dangerous anomaly, the Distortion. The Wastes feature unplantable toxic barrels and pools, and frequent poison fumes that damage all that is caught in its range. High concentrations of radiation also leaves zombies more vulnerable to poison-based attacks. The map has 3 entrances, but there is only one exit. Zombopolis Dr. Zomboss tried to make a structure similar to the Tactical Cuke. Well, he failed in achieveing it as the missile can't automatically launch properly. Instead, he made Zombopolis a warehouse for different Z-mechs. Don't worry though, the mechs don't work. But if you manage to power the core in the middle, the mechs are yours to command. Other maps to be announced! Plants Click here to see the list of plants in Plants vs. Zombies Backyard Blitz. Path Upgrades Upgrades paths are issued to every plant in BB, each with their own unique effect upon upgrading. To view more about the plants' individual path upgrades, click the link above. Heroes Heroes are a series of extremely powerful plants that have specific active abilities. The player can choose only 1 hero per every game. Only one type of hero and, currently, one hero only may be placed on the map per game. Unlike regular plants, heroes automatically upgrade every round given if there is enough sun and it earns experience points in needs to get. Heroes are unlocked after achieving Rank 20. To learn more about plant heroes, click here. Mutations Mutations are special type of plants that are encountered in the Zen Garden, each mutation can be used as long as they are not removed from the Zen Garden, or by putting them in customizable almanac for mutations, fusions, and etc. that costs 500 diamonds or 1500 coins. Mutations will have an individual upgrade path, they will not share upgrades with the original plant they are based off. To learn more about mutations and their upgrades, click here. Fusions Fusions are special plants that can be made through the Mix-n'-Match machine in the Zen Garden, it does not cost a seed packet and only 250 coins to fuse. They can be stored in the garden, or be put in the customizable almanac. Fusions inherit the statistics and attributes of their parents, although fusions can be more powerful depending on what plants were fused to make it. Like the mutations, fusions will have an individual upgrade path. To learn more about fusions and their upgrades, click here. Zombies ''To be announced!''__FORCETOC__ Category:Games Category:Game versions Category:Jamesszzz' creations Category:Fanmade Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Unfinished